Falco Chronicles trailer
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Sequel to Lordess Chronicles: After the Sith Rebellion's defeat, Horuck falco and his wife, Sarli Falco, start a family with their new child X'lor Falco, but their peace does not last long. A new Sith threat emerges from the shadows, and they are pissed.


Falco chronicles

Trailer

Timeline: 2 months after Danis Stari's death

The planet Sernadra was a giant city planet, like Nar Shadda and Coruscant, but the difference with this planet is that it has very little crime in it, and it was the home to a very, very important Republic information retrieval base. The planet was dangerously close to the front lines during the Sith Rebellion, but, due to its importance, is guarded by fifty Jedi and about two hundred troopers, not including the twenty snipers on the buildings surrounding the base and the auto tanks, which are controllable by the many consoles inside the base.

At the entry way of the two story tall base stood two Jedi Knights, one a male Rodian Jedi Master by the name of Tenal Osh and the other a black female human by the name of Avlin Dorloss. "I just don't see the point of keeping security this tight after the war. The remnants of the rebellion were hunted down and kill weeks ago, so why must we both stay here, on this completely boring planet, and not be out there in the galaxy and actually do our jobs? You know what I mean, Avlin?" Tenal said as he looked over.

He was aggravated when he saw that Avlin was not paying any attention to him at all, but was instead looking at a new issue of Twi'lek _girls weekly _in her hands. 'Of all the female Jedi I could've been paired with, I get paired up with a hot chick that is a lesbian. Why me?'

Avlin looked back up at Tenal, and then, after seeing how sad he was, said, "Sorry, what?" Tenal simply humphed, and then looked away. Avlin, not wanting to continue with Avlin's weird conversations, went back to the magazine.

They stayed like that for two more minutes until they heard, _"Excuse me."_ The two of them looked up and was surprised to see a man in a black cloak walking up to them. Why didn't the snipers warn them over the intercom that someone was approaching them?

"_Is this the Information center?"_ Tenal took a step forward, saying, "Yes, it is, but I'm afraid that you're not allowed here. You must leave here." The man chuckled at Tenals words. Tenal finally caught unto the fact of how metallic his voice was, almost like he was a droid, but not fully a droid.

"_I'm afraid that is unacceptable." _The man said as he brought his hand up and pointed to his right. _"You see, I am not asking to go in there."_ A red blade Lightsaber blade popped out of his Lightsaber that both Tenal and Avlin now noticed. As the man twirled it above his head, a second red blade popped out, and then he chuckled one more time. _"I am telling you to let me in, and if not, then I will have to destroy you all."_

Before Tenal could react, Avlin was already speaking into her intercom. "Snipers, take the shot." The man slowly walked towards them, his Lightsaber still spinning above his head like a red wheel of death. "Snipers, take the shot!" Avlin yelled, but still no shots were made. "Snipers get the hell off your asses and actually take the freaking shot!"

"_Your snipers are dead, Jedi. They were no match for the power of a true Sith Lord." _Avlin quickly changed the frequencies, and then said, "This is Jedi Knight Alvin Dolros! There is a Sith Lord at our door step! I repeat, a Sith Lord at our door step!"

The Sith simply chuckled as the fifty Jedi and two hundred soldiers emerged from the base, all the Jedi going out through the front door while the other soldiers stood behind small barricade's built on the side of the building at multiple areas.

"_How disappointing. Is this truly all you have to go against me? I was hoping for more." _The sith's Lightsaber deactivated, but he still kept his hands up in the air. As the soldiers were about to fire, they nearly lost their balance as the ground started to shake.

Then they all lost hope. The buildings surrounding the base started to actually rise out of the ground with such ease, and the Jedi all felt this was not the work of multiple force users, but just from the one Sith.

When the bottom of the buildings were at the same level of the second floor of the base, they stopped rising up into the air. Then they started to point towards the base. _"You all will be a sign of my power, and a sign for the beginning of my reign of ruler of the galaxy". _The man brought his Lightsabers back, and then threw them forward!

The buildings were launched forward, and, before anyone could move even a step, the buildings ram into the base! The buildings hit the group of fifty Jedi, killing all but one. The man in the cloak walked towards the surviving Jedi as the base fell apart around him.

The surviving jedi Knight was a male Kel Dorian, his right arm crushed underneath a building, his Lightsaber obviously crushed underneath the building. The Sith Lord knelt down beside the freightened Kel Dorian, revealing his metal mask to the Jedi. "What are you?" The Kel Dorian replied with obvious fear in his voice.

The Sith grabbed the Kel Dorians mask, and then said, _"Give me the information I want to know, and then I might just let you live. Who is the new candidate to become the new Galactic Guardian?"_ The Jedi took two seconds to respond. "The candidates are Cron Bane, Oona Lee, Horuck Falco, Maxon Deo, and Marab Roosh. Now tell me, what is your name?" The Sith, with one quick sweep, took the Kel Dorians mask off, saying, _"My name is Darth Vafot, now die, Jedi scum."_

As the Kel Dorian struggled to stand up, which proved futile with Vafots boot on his chest, Vafot crushed the breathing mask, chuckling while he watched the last breath leave the Kel Dor's mouth. "Master, your ship is ready." Vafot turned around, smiling underneath his helmet when he saw his faithful ally, Darth Zank, standing ready with four of Vafots personal shadow guards, who were clothed in a=complete black and wore masks with red goggles over their eyes to hide their identities.

Vafot walked towards them, and then walked past them without a single thought of thanking Zank and the other four for quietly killing the Snipers. Darth Zank and the four shadow guards followed behind Vafot.

Darth Vafot felt triumphant, knowing full well that his first strike against the Republic was a success, and the result will be the same for all future strikes against the Republic and the Jedi.


End file.
